se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Boris Yeltsin/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Boris Yeltsin - Yang Shangkun.jpg| Russian President Boris Yeltsin and his Chinese counterpart Yang Shangkun after they signed a joint declaration. Fronline Boris Yeltsin - Jiang Zemin.jpg| Jiang Zemin Holds Informal Meeting with Yeltsin. People's Daily Online Japón * Ver Akihito - Boris Yeltsin.jpg| El presidente ruso Boris Yeltsin brinda con el emperador japonés en el Palacio Imperial. Elmundo.es Boris Yeltsin - Kiichi Miyazawa.jpg| Bill Clinton, Kiichi Miyazawa, John Major and Boris Yeltsin at the G-7 Summit. Tributes, Inc Boris Yeltsin - Morihiro Hosokawa.jpg| Boris Yeltsin, President, met Morihiro Hosokawa, Prime Minister, with Hirohisa Fujii, Minister of Finance, and Masayoshi Takemura, Chief Cabinet Secretary, in Tōkyō Metropolis on October, 1993. 外務省 Tomiichi Murayama - Sin imagen.jpg| Canadian Prime Minister Jean Chretien, Japanese Prime Minister Tomiichi Murayama, 42nd President of the United States Bill Clinton, French President Francois Mitterrand, Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi and President Boris Yeltsin of Russia pose during the G7 Summit at the Royal Palace of Naples, Piazza del Plebiscito, on July 10, 1994 in Naples, Italy. Boris Yeltsin - Ryūtarō Hashimoto.jpg| Russian President Boris Yeltsin and Japanese Prime Minister Ryutaro Hashimoto during an informal meeting at the residence of "Sosna," 1997. SPUTNIK/ VLADIMIR RODIONOV Boris Yeltsin - Keizō Obuchi.jpg| Official Visit to the Russian Federation by Prime Minister Keizo Obuchi. MOFA Asia del Sur India * Ver Boris Yeltsin - P. V. Narasimha Rao.jpg| P.V. Narasimha Rao with Boris Yeltsin: Eyeing the future. indiatoday.in Boris Yeltsin - H. D. Deve Gowda.jpg| Russian president Boris Yeltsin meets Indian Prime Minister. AP Archive Asia Occidental Israel * Ver Boris Yeltsin - Isaac Rabin.jpg| Russian President Boris Yeltsin voiced hope for closer ties with Israel as he met Israeli Prime Minister Yitzhak Rabin for talks on Tuesday (26/4) at the Kremlin. Ap Archive Boris Yeltsin - Shimon Peres.jpg| FILE - In this March 13, 1996 file photo, Russian President Boris Yeltsin waves as he and (from left to right) Jordan's King Hussein, Israeli Prime Minister Shimon Peres, U.S. President Bill Clinton, Egyptian President Hosni Mubarak and far right, PLO Leader Yasser Arafat make their way up to pose for the group photo at the end of their one-day Summit for Peacemakers in Sharm el Sheikh, Egypt. (AP Photo/Jerome Delay, File) Ehud Barak - Sin imagen.jpg| Russian President Boris Yeltsin smiles as he shakes hands with Israeli Prime Minister Ehud Barak, left, during their meeting in Moscow's Kremlin, August 2, 1999. Benjamín Netanyahu - Boris Yeltsin.jpg| Russia - Netanyahu meets Yeltsin. AP Archive Palestina * Ver Boris Yeltsin - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Yeltsin dañó sus credenciales democráticas al usar la fuerza para resolver disputas políticas. En la imagen, con el líder palestino Yasser Arafat FOTO: Reuters Turquía * Ver Turgut Özal - Sin imagen.jpg| Moscow. Chairman of the Supreme Soviet of the RSFSR Boris Yeltsin (L) meets with President of Turkey Turgut Ozal. Photo TASS / Vladimir Musaelyan; Eduard Pesov Boris Yeltsin - Süleyman Demirel.jpg| El 17 de diciembre de 1999, el presidente Demirel estaba en conversaciones con el presidente ruso, Boris Yeltsin. Kaynak: 9. Cumhurbaşkanı Demirel, dünya liderleriyle. olay.com Fuentes Categoría:Boris Yeltsin